A networked media playback device (such as a networked speaker device) typically includes a central processing unit coupled to a memory unit, a networking interface and output hardware (such as an amplifier and one or more speaker cones in the case of a speaker). The central processing unit provides a media rendering functionality whereby data indicative of audio received via the networking interface is processed to provide a corresponding audible output via the audio output hardware. In the case of a wireless media playback device, the networking interface typically implements a wireless networking standard such as the IEEE 802.11 standard.
Wireless speaker subsystems are often used together as a wireless audio system. For example, a significant driving factor behind the development of wireless technology has been to allow a multi-speaker surround sound system to be installed without the need to run wires around a room. However, the configuration and control of a wireless audio system of this sort presents various challenges. Furthermore, these challenges become compounded in situations in situations where multiple wireless audio systems exist on a common network.